


Happy Birthday Keith

by Kelticmoon



Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dive Bars, Gen, M/M, birthday shenanigans, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: The Paladins celebrate Keith's birthday.That's it. That's the fic.





	Happy Birthday Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during A Better Mousetrap from my Fixit series. You don't have to read the fixit to understand, but I highly recommend you do.

“Atlas to Lance.”

Lance blinks as he’s dragged out of his thoughts.

He looks around and sees he’s in Pidge’s lab with Allura, Hunk, and Pidge as rock music plays over the speakers.

It’s the first afternoon since Hunk’s been back from traveling to the Balmera with Romelle and Tavo and they have some downtime to chill.

“Huh?”

“You ok, man?” Hunk asks him. “You’ve been zoning out a lot today.”

“I’m fine. Just thinking,” Lance tells him solemnly, still somewhat lost in thought.

“Is that why there’s smoke pouring out of your ears?”

The fact that Lance doesn’t take Pidge’s bait tells them it’s something important.

“What are you thinking about?” Allura asks him.

Lance is quiet for a moment.

“I think the four of us should do something for Keith. Something nice.”

The other three Paladins all turn serious at the suggestion.

“What makes you say that?” Hunk asks. “I mean, I’m completely on board but what brought this up?”

“Basically, everything that happened with that druid and the dark future we saw,” Lance tells them. “I mean it was all bad but… watching Keith die AGAIN got me thinking… I don’t think Shiro’s the only one who’s been taking Keith for granted. We have too. Keith’s been getting the shitty end of the shittiest stick pretty much since Shiro “disappeared” after our fight with Zarkon, longer if you take into consideration the dumpster fire that was his childhood. He was the leader we needed twice, even though he never wanted the position. We owe him **_so much_** for what he’s done for us. We wouldn’t even _**BE** _Voltron if it weren’t for him. Not to mention, everything he’s had to endure because we keep sucking when it comes to being there for him. We were his team for a long time and we already know he has most of his meltdowns behind closed doors. How come none of us knew Keith’s been having meltdowns since we left the Cauldron? Why didn’t any of us check on him?”

None of them have an answer.

“We need to do something for Keith,” Lance tells them. “Something to not only thank him for leading us… and show him how grateful we are for everything he’s done and how much he means to all of us...”

“But what?” Hunk asks. “He never asks for anything.”

“Judging from what we saw in his memories, it’s likely he learned not to ask for more than he’s given,” Pidge points out.

“All the more reason for us to try,” Lance insists.

“Perhaps Shiro or Officer Griffin can help,” Allura suggests.

~

“You want to do something for Keith?” Griffin asks when they find him hanging out with Kinkade near the Selendis’ palace.

“You’ve known him longer than we have,” Lance points out.

“True, but we weren’t really together long enough for me to learn what presents to give him and such,” Griffin admits. “Maybe try Matt.”

“My brother? Why?” Pidge asks.

“Well, Matt was actually friends with Keith back in the day. Before he and your dad went with Shiro to Kerberos. He might have an idea.”

~

They find Matt helping Commander Holt in Engineering.

“As a matter of fact, I know exactly what you guys can do.”

“Really? What?” Lance asks.

“It just so happens that it’s October 15th on Earth right now.”

Matt holds up a calendar as he continues.

“Meaning Keith’s birthday is 8 days from now.”

All four Paladins’ eyes widen at the revelation.

“I didn’t even realize it was October,” Hunk admits.

“How much you wanna bet Keith forgot?” Pidge asks.

“Knowing him, I can tell you right now; he hasn’t forgotten,” Matt states. “Most likely, he thinks no one remembers and that battle prep is more important than him reminding everyone. Keep in mind, he’s used to no one celebrating it at all.”

“Now we must do something,” Allura says firmly.

“Yeah, Keith's important to us, no matter what’s going on,” Hunk adds.

“What about a party?” Lance suggests.

“Keith’s not really one for big parties,” Pidge points out.

“A small party then?” Lance amends. “Something with just us, Shiro, and his family.”

Allura snaps her fingers.

“Shiro! Perhaps he will have some ideas.”

They find Shiro in his office on the Atlas talking to Ryou.

“I was actually trying to figure out what to do myself,” Shiro admits. “Like Matt said, he’s not used to people remembering.”

“What did you used to do before all this?”

Ryou makes a vague hand gesture to Shiro and the whole ship.

“I only celebrated his birthday with him once. I pulled rank to borrow a hoverbike and offered to take him anywhere he wanted,” Shiro says.

“Where did he wish to be taken?” Allura asks.

“The cemetery."

“Just guessing to see his dad?” Ryou asks sadly.

Shiro nods.

“He wished to spend his birthday with his family,” Allura concludes empathetically as she and the other Paladins tear up at the mental image.

“Broke my heart watching him there,” Shiro admits looking down at his hands. “We left an hour before midnight and I took him out for a burger so his birthday would end on a positive note, but all he wanted was to spend it with the only family he’d ever known.”

“Well now he has a family that isn’t dead!” Lance states. “Let’s have a small birthday party for him with just his family and those of us who are closest to him.”

“Honestly, I think the hardest part of this is going to be keeping him from finding out about it,” Pidge states.

“Right! Keith’s a professional spy,” Hunk reminds them.

As they’re planning it over the next few days in the midst of battle prep, Krolia and Acxa return from their mission and are clued in. After explaining birthdays to Acxa, Krolia offers a few suggestions.

The biggest surprise comes when Lance and Hunk find Keith sitting in the Paladin lounge looking at a flyer.

“Whatcha got there, Keith?” Lance asks.

“It’s nothing…”

Hunk and Lance look over Keith’s shoulder and see it’s a flyer for a planet in the same system as Dionysus. It’s in another language but bar flyers are universal, even in space.

“There’s a bar near here?” Hunk asks.

“Two planets toward Dionysus’ star. It’s actually an entire moon system of different bars and clubs. One of the moons is supposed to have dive bars and such.”

“Did you want to check it out?” Lance asks.

Keith shrugs and puts the flyer on the coffee table.

“I mean, it’d be nice, but there’s too much to do for the coming battle.”

Keith gets up and heads for the lift.

“Maybe when the war ends.”

Hunk and Lance look at each other as Keith enters the lift and nods.

~

They bring the flyer to Pidge’s lab where Pidge is talking to Ryou, and Griffin are talking and tell them.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Pidge says with a shrug. “Keith’s turning what? 21?”

“22,” Griffin corrects her. “Keith was always the oldest kid in our class.”

“Pidge's right! He should be out clubbing and getting into mischief like the young adult he is!” Lance exclaims.

“Hey, remember when he and Shiro were brought in by Garrison Law Enforcement because Keith stole that desert rover from the Garrison so he could take Shiro out to drink beer and joyride out in the desert?” Hunk asks in amusement.

“Yeah, that sounds like something Keith would do…” Griffin comments with a smile.

Ryou turns to Hunk and leans on the workbench intently with his chin on his hand.

“You have my attention.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Pidge tells him. “The point I’m making is Keith has been so serious because of the war and whatnot. Like Krolia said, he deserves the chance act his age.”

Keith’s birthday arrives and they set up a surprise party in the Paladin lounge with just the Paladins, Coran, Krolia, Kolivan, Acxa, Romelle, Lotor, Griffin, Matt, and Ryou (and Kosmo, but that goes without saying). They have Kolivan distract Keith all morning so they could set up before bringing him by that afternoon.

It’s probably one of the first times they’ve seen Keith cry happy tears.

“You really had no idea we were planning this?” Pidge asks him.

Keith shakes his head as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“None. With the final battle coming, I didn’t think anyone but Mom and Shiro would remember.”

Allura hugs him tight.

“That is why we insisted on doing this."

“Yeah man,” Hunk agrees as he and the other Paladins hug him. “You’re important to us, Keith.”

“No matter what’s going on,” Pidge adds.

“We’re glad you were born,” Lance tells him seriously.

They have party and have birthday cake for the rest of the quintant.

At about 1930 as the party winds down, the Paladins all gather around Keith.

“We have one more birthday surprise for you, Keith,” Pidge begins.

Hunk holds up the flyer for the bar planet Keith was looking at.

“You wanted to go here, right?”

Keith perks up.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“But nothing. We’re taking you there!” Lance tells him.

Keith gives them all the kicked puppy look.

“Why though? I mean, I know it’s my birthday but we’re still prepping for battle.”

“We know, man. We just really want to spoil you a little,” Hunk tells him.

“We owe you so much for everything you’ve done for us,” Pidge tells him.

“You are always giving and giving, but rarely do you ask anything in return,” Allura adds.

“So, this is our way to say thank you,” Lance concludes.

Keith looks at Shiro.

“They did that part completely on their own,” Shiro tells him. “I only knew about the birthday part.”

Keith looks like he’s going to cry again as he looks back at them.

“Thank you guys.”

“I think us older folks will stay here,” Krolia tells them, speaking for herself, Coran, and Kolivan.

“I believe I will remain as well,” Romelle tells them.

“Likewise,” Acxa tells them.

“Same,” Griffin adds.

“I think I’ll sit this one out too,” Matt tells them.

Shiro looks genuinely surprised.

“Matt, you’re not coming?” Shiro asks him.

“Nah! You guys go.”

“Might I accompany you?” Lotor asks. “I must confess I am intrigued.”

“If you want,” Keith tells him.

“Let’s go then!” Lance says.

“I’m driving!” Pidge tells them.

They all look at her.

“What? Even if I were old enough to drink and my parents would let me, I can’t.”

Pidge taps her chest before adding.

“Heart transplant, remember?”

“This is news to me,” Ryou says with intrigue.

“I’ll explain it on the way,” Pidge tells him.

They all go to the Lion Hanger to get the Green Lion and Pidge flies them all two planets toward Dionysus’ star to a planet called Sharess. The planet itself is a gas giant like Jupiter, but the 4 largest moons that orbit the planet have atmospheres that support life.

“Which moon do we want to go to?” Pidge asks.

“The third largest moon,” Keith says. “The largest one is primarily fancy lounges, while the second largest is night clubs and dance clubs. The third largest has all dive bars and karaoke bars. Sometimes all in one bar.”

“I’m still surprised you like clubs and bars,” Lance comments.

“Big fancy clubs with loud music, bright lights, and crowds; no. Dive bars tend to be quieter, not so brightly lit, and less crowded. Sometimes karaoke bars are too,” Keith tells them.

Pidge cloaks Green and lands near the bar on the flyer Keith was looking at.

“What manner of bar would this one be?” Lotor asks.

“Combination dive bar and karaoke bar,” Keith explains.

“Wonder if they know any Earth songs,” Lance asks.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if they do,” Keith tells him. “Apparently, they’ve been getting music signals from us since we started playing music on the radio.”

Turns out the bar has a wide variety of Earth songs dating back to the 70s. They all take turns on the karaoke machine while playing pool in teams of two, switching partners every so often. The longest game was Pidge and Ryou vs Allura and Shiro while Keith and Hunk were the best karaoke singers of the group.

After a while they all wander onto the dance floor. Hunk, Pidge, Ryou, and Lotor kinda dance together while Lance dances with Allura and Shiro dances with Keith.

After a while, Keith sits at the bar with Lotor to rest as the others play pool again (Shiro vs Ryou, Lance vs Hunk, Pidge vs Allura).

“I must confess that I derived more enjoyment out of attending such an establishment with the company of others as opposed to being unaccompanied,” Lotor comments.

“Yeah, bars tend to be more fun when you go there with friends,” Keith agrees.

Keith looks at Lotor.

“You’ve been to a bar before?”

“I am just under 10,000 years old; several thousand years of which were spent in exile from the empire (give or take a year or so). Not all of those years were spent seeking out surviving Alteans. I recall one establishment frequently had live entertainment.”

Keith smiles at that.

“Back home there was this hole-in-the-wall dive bar…or maybe it was a biker bar… out in the desert near the shack. It was literally in a cavern in the canyon,” Keith tells them. “I found it during my year in the desert when I was looking for Blue. I’d go there some nights to have a few beers and listen to the music. The guy who ran it knew my Pop so sometimes I’d sit at the bar and he’d tell me stories about him.”

Keith’s face falls a little at the mention of his dad.

“You miss him.” Lotor observes.

“Everyday. Especially on my birthday.” Keith admits with a sad smile. “I wish Acxa could have met him. He would have loved her.”

Their attention is all drawn to a booth toward the back of the bar.

They see a pair of aliens (clearly male) talking with another pair (clearly female) sitting in the booth who look less than enthusiastic about the conversation.

“Why don’t we buy you ladies some drinks?”

“We already have drinks, thanks.”

“Then how about a dance?”

“Not interested.”

“Oh come on. Give us a chance.”

“Leave us alone.”

“Ah, I see this is a problem in space too…” Pidge remarks flatly.

“Fucking seriously, dude…” Hunk agrees in annoyance.

Keith frowns and turns to Lotor.

“Sounds like these guys aren’t taking the…”

He trails off when he sees Lotor’s bar stool is empty.

Keith turns and sees Lotor walking up to them. He immediately jumps up to back Lotor up.

“Ok, we’re doing this!”

The others in their group watch as Lotor and Keith approach the thugs.

“Gentlemen…”

The drunks turn and face the two Galra hybrids.

“It would appear your advances are unwelcome,” Lotor states. “I would highly recommend you cease your attempts.”

“Hey, mind your own business!”

“Yeah, go bother someone else!”

The two turn to see the booth empty. While the drunks were distracted, Allura and Ryou discreetly usher their victims away.

They round on Lotor and Keith.

“You let them get away!”

“They both said "no", Asshole!” Keith tells them.

“You will pay for your interference!”

Lotor raises an eyebrow.

“I assure you, neither of you wish to start this fight."

"Yeah right!"

"I'd listen to him. You're outmatched," Keith warns.

“We’ll teach you to mess with us!”

One of the thugs launches himself at them, which Lotor and Keith easily sidestep. The other tries to throw a punch and is sidestepped as well. The two then try to attack them at the same time and while they succeed in separating them, they still fail to land any hits.

After about a minute of them trying and failing to land hits, they end up landing on the ground next to each other.

“Are you done yet?” Keith asks.

They pick themselves up and growl in frustration.

“Not a chance!”

They both pull out knives.

“Ah, yes! Knives. Surely that will even the odds…”

Lotor and Keith exchange a look of amusement.

One of the thugs attacks Keith with his knife. Keith easily blocks and disarms him. The other one attacks Lotor and gets the same result.

“You think you’re so tough?!”

"We'll slice you to ribbons!"

"Not with that form you won't," Keith remarks.

Just then, about 20 other guys appear from the crowd and attack them all at once. Shiro and the other Paladins immediately jump in to back them up while Ryou hangs back with the two victims. Soon a full scale bar fight erupts. At one point Shiro and Keith end up back to back as they fight. Before long all of the thugs are on the ground and Lotor and the Paladins are still standing without a scratch on them.

“Uh, guys? Are red and blue lights universal for space cops too?” Ryou asks as he looks out the bar window.

“It sure is!”

“There’s another exit back this way!” Pidge says while looking at her Paladin bracelet.

They all turn and run toward the door as the cops enter the bar.

Some of the cops chase after them.

Hunk turns to Ryou and Lotor as they run for the Green Lion.

“Congratulations, you two! You’re officially members of the group!"

“Come again?!” Lotor asks.

“It’s kindof an unofficial official initiation into Team Voltron!” Pidge explains.

“You’re not an official member until you’ve been attacked or chased by either an animal or some kind of cop!” Lance explains.

“You know somehow that doesn’t surprise me!” Ryou tells them.

They get to Green and run inside. Keith and Allura just make it onto the Green Lion as she takes off.

”Well that happened...” Hunk comments.

They all look where Keith's laying on the floor as he starts laughing hysterically.

"Best. Birthday. Ever!" Keith exclaims breathlessly.

Shiro laughs.

"Mission accomplished!" Allura says happily.


End file.
